<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flight of the stars by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583142">flight of the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Past Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess knew how much Justin hated being vulnerable in front of others, how he'd preferred to placate a façade instead of verbally expressing how he feels. So she was aghast, though happy that he decided to seek solace within her instead of doing something he would regret. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>or in which justin has a nightmare and jess is there to comfort him. post season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Davis &amp; Justin Foley, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flight of the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It started a few weeks ago, precisely after the school dance. The first time it occurred, he insouciantly brushed it off, simply coming to the conclusion that it was the drugs boggling his brain again. Those usually were the side effects, but the second time it happened, he rouse from his deepened slumber, terrified, his body sheen in slicked sweat, his heart pulsating erratically against his chest, his mouth parched. </p><p>Justin's glaucous pupils flickered around the dark room, his labored breath hitched with every tremulous huff of air that emanated from his mouth. Justin was uncertain as to what the primary source was of these nightmares or why anytime he attempted to lull himself in a deepened slumber, he'd wake up moments later, completely terrified with his body trembling with fear. It would usually take a substantial amount of time to get him back to sleep. A shot of the harsh drugs scampering through the crevices of his body, feigning him to a tranquil ease, making his body go numb and his eyes heavy usually aided him with his insomnia. </p><p>When he was younger, he had the misfortune of being haunted by nightmares, that usually derived because of his mother's boyfriends. Their abuse would haunt his dreams, terrify him in the most unforgiving way. Justin assumed that his nightmares were a testament of his adolescence of living in that house, of all the shit he endured while staying there. He naively assumed that now that he was living with the Jensens, his adoptive family that he'd learn to find stability within, that the night terrors would come to an abrupt halt. Justin could see he was gravelly mistaken. </p><p>The heroin didn't succor the terrors that haunted his brain that night. No, it seemed to be worse. Much worse. He could feel the salty tears burning in the back of his eyes, a thick lump enclosed at the apex of his throat. Blinking rapidly through his foggy vision, Justin absentmindedly tossed aside the pallid duvet that was strewn across his body, aside as he clambered to his feet. </p><p>He slid his feet in the soles of his shoes, shrugged on a hoodie and a pair of denim jeans before slowly making his departure down the hall. Justin made sure that the pattering of his gait was quiet, careful so that he wouldn't rouse Clay from his sleep. Grabbing the car keys to the new Prius he was recently awarded, courtesy to his adoptive parents, he sauntered out of the front door. </p><p>Justin knew that he should've informed his family about the recent nightmares that he's been experiencing but he didn't want his problems to interfere with the ones that were already abided. He was never one to vocalize his emotions, growing up in a household such as his Justin learned how to bury his conflicted emotions. But he soon realized that he could no longer harbor this burden alone. He needed to talk so someone, the one person that saw him through his most horrid times, the one person that he knew wouldn't judge him. He needed her, Jess. </p><p>Justin knew that it was a risk driving to her house, especially at this late of an hour. They hadn't exchanged words with one another since their sultry hookup in the locker room the night of the school dance. He couldn't blame her. He knew that he inadvertently put her in a conflicted position with Alex. But tonight he could no longer be bereft of her presence because he felt like he was going bezerk and she was the only one that could bring him back to reality. <br/>
His slightly calloused fingers tightly curl around the steering wheel, his grip tightens as the car glides the smooth gravel road. It comes to a conclusive halt after he finds himself parked on the side of her house. Justin exhales a shaky breath, nervous tremors wrecking his body as he exits the car and approaches her house. </p><p>Justin climbs up the samll branches that were enveloped around her tree, faint recollections of him previously sneaking into her window back when they were dating briefly wandered around his brain. Bringing his hand up to the window, he rasps a light knock and waits as a feeling of trepidation suddenly arises. He sits back and waits, shivering as the briskly November air seeped through the dainty pullover sweater that he wore while he inwardly hoped that she would wake from her sleep. </p><p>Feeling deated after waiting for a few minutes, Justin sighed softly and began to turn around to return back home until he hear the latches twisting on her window. “Justin?” She questions, her voice is alluring and thick with weariness. Albeit it's dark in her room, the ethereal hues from the moon transcended a beautiful glow upon her face, allowing him to see the outlined features that marred her face. Jessica glared a piqued look of hesitantion at him. He knew that she was inwardly contemplating if she should allow him to come in. Justin's shoulders sullenly sagged as he worried that she would deny his request. </p><p>Something about the forlorn countenance that waned on his face must've worried Jess, because her face visibly soften as she pulled the window further up and allowed him to crawl in. “What are you doing here?” She asked, whispering lowly so that she wouldn't wake her parents who were only down the hall from her. She folds her arms akimbo over her chest, watching him intently as she perched at the edge of her bed. Jessica wanted to chastise him, after their hookup, she informed him that she needed time away from him so she could think about what she wanted. But she recognized that look that was currently settled upon his face, that vacant, sad look. She's seen it heedless times when they were together. “Justin?” </p><p>He stood in the middle of her bedroom, his hands shoved in the front of his pockets while his shoulders sagged. Dry tears stained on his pink, rosy cheeks. The sight of his bottom lip trembling as he opened his mouth to speak shattered her heart. </p><p>“I...I couldn't sleep.” He explained, tucking his quivering lip between the grasp of his teeth. “I've been having these nightmares lately a-and I don't know why. I thought that they stopped, I thought that—” He shakes his head, airily trailing off the rest of his sentence and swallowing thickly before he continued. “I don't know what to do to make them stop, Jess. I wake up every night shaking and terrified. I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know who else to talk to. Please, Jess. I know we're not together anymore but I need you. Please.” </p><p>Jessica rises from her seated position on the bed and approaches him, instinctively embracing him in a tightened hug. “It's okay.” She assures Justin, her voice is soft and she's rubbing soothing circles against his back while silent tears spilled from his heavy eyes. Justin clutched her body, squeezing his eyes shut as he succumbed to her nurturing embrace. The heavy weight of his tears spilled onto her camisole, slightly dampening the satin material but Jess insouciantly brushed it off, only caring about the crying boy that she held in her arms. “It's okay, I'm right here,” She whispers reassuringly to him, squeezing her eyes shut while she cradled his body in her arms. </p><p>Jess knew how much Justin hated being vulnerable in front of others, how he'd preferred to placate a façade instead of verbally expressing how he feels. So she was aghast, though happy that he decided to seek solace within her instead of doing something he would regret. <br/>
Jessica knew that she and Justin were no longer together but she still cared deeply for and about the young boy. Justin's sobs subsided moments later. He sniffled loudly, blinking through his cloudy vision before wiping away the remnants of his salty tears with the back of his hand. </p><p> “Sorry.” He murmurs abashedly, suddenly feeling chagrined by his vulnerability and feeling guilty for waking her out of her sleep. </p><p>Jessica shook her head in refute.  “Don't be.” She says, smiling half-heartedly at him while her hand continued to rub soothing circles against his backside, an idiosyncrasy of hers that she always did when they were dating. She pulled her hand away after realizing that she allowed her hand to linger on his taut shoulder a little too longer than she initially intended. </p><p>Justin diverted his gaze away, instead focusing his eyes on the dirtied scuffing on his shoes. He wanted to desperately plead, beg, Jess to allow him to stay here with her. But he knew that would be overstepping boundaries.  “Thank you, for listening.” He says, peering up at her underneath his lengthy eyelashes, a soft breath catching in the apex of his throat when he sees how she's already staring at him with this undeflecting expression on her face. I still love you, Jess. The words sit on the edge of his tongue, anxiously waiting to spill over. Justin harrumphed thickly then sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. </p><p> “Do you want to stay?” The initial inquiry caught him off guard. He blinked, furrowing a piqued eyebrow up at her in curiosity.</p><p> “You can if you want.” She shrugged, “I want you to stay.” She corrects after a brief moment, watching as a slow, half smile tentatively spread across his lips. </p><p> “You do?” He asks, his voice cautious. <br/>
Jessica nods as she extends her hand out in front of him, offering. “Yeah. We can talk about it, your nightmares if you want.” </p><p> “Can...Can I just hold you tonight instead?” He asks, knowing that he was probably pushing his luck but all he wanted was to feel Jess, hold her tightly in his secured embrace and enthrall at the comforting feeling of her body pressed against his. She always had a way of making him feel safe, at home in ways that no one else could. </p><p>She nods, sliding the palm of her hand over his as she intertwined their fingers. “Come on, lets go to bed.” Justin shucked out of his clothing, only leaving himself clad in his navy blue boxer briefs. He laid behind Jess, with an approving nod of confirmation, he chisled his body flush up against hers and wrapped his arm around her lower torso, pulling her close as he softly inhaled the saccharine scent of her kiwi strawberry shampoo. “Thanks for being here, Jess.” He whispers, the wisps of his cool breath genially tickle against her neck. </p><p>Jessica shifted her body in his arms, turning so that they were now face to face. His breath decimated slowly, his hooded eyes lingered over the crevasses of her body, breathing her in. She brings a hand up and gently cradled his face, her thumb traced idly along the soft skin on his cheek making his eyes flutter gently at her touch. She cranes her neck forward, placing a gentle kiss against the corner of his mouth. She pulls away, slightly, and looks into his eyes. </p><p> “I'll always be here.” She says, before yawning softly and nuzzling herself in the warm of his bare chest. Justin smiles, softly, feeling a warm wave of content filling over him as he laid there in the arms of Jessica Davis. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>